Etrange correspondance
by shizxnat
Summary: Alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque,Hermione trouve une mystérieuse lettre anonyme cachée dans un livre.Hermione,poussée par la curiosité,décide de répondre à cette lettre.Mais que se passerait-il si cette personne n'était autre que...HG/PP.


J'adore ce couple !!J'espère que vous l'apprécierez…..

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque toute cette histoire commença, se fut un bel après-midi ensoleillé. Des élèves lézardaient au soleil , sous les saules ,le lac scintillant devant eux comme un diamant de plusieurs kilomètres de largeur .La cheminée de la cabane près de la forêt interdite fumait doucement. Hagrid nourrissait avec tendresse Buck , l'hippogriffe ,qui avait été admis à nouveau à l'école. Une nouvelle année commençait , sans la menace constante du mage noir, Lord Voldemort , qui avait enfin été vaincu l'année précédente par l'élu ,l'adolescent le plus connu au monde ,le très célèbre Harry Potter. Durant l'été le professeur Mc Gonnagall, en plus de son poste de professeur de métamorphose , avait été promu au poste de directrice de Poudlard .Un air de prospérité et de paix régnait désormais sur la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. La lourde porte de l'entrée du château s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux d'une magnifique couleur émeraude portant des lunettes .A sa suite ,un autre jeune homme roux avec pleins de tache de rousseur et à l'air essoufflé courait, tentant d'échapper apparemment à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns brousailleux et aux yeux chocolat ayant l'air furieuse.

-RONALD WEASLEY !!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!S'écria Hermione.

-Mais enfin ,Mione ,se n'est pas se que tu crois ,je…Tenta faiblement Ron.

-JE TE SURPREND ENLACER COMME UNE ANGUILLE AVEC PARVATI, ET TU ESPERE ME FAIRE CROIRE QU'IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSER ?!

-Ron ,soupira Harry ,je t'avait déjà dit que ta relation avec Parvati n'aurait aucune bonnes répercutions dans ton couple….

-ET TOI,HARRY !!Vociféra soudain notre jeune sorcière .Le Harry en question recula sous la voix menaçante de sa meilleure amie. TU SAVAIS QU'IL LA VOYAIT EN SECRET, ET TU LE COUVRE AU LIEU DE VENIR ME PREVENIR ?!

Le garçon a la cicatrice prit un air coupable et baissa la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin…Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère…

-TU PENSAIS , TU PENSAIS !!!MAIS T'ES PAS CON A CE POINT QUAND MEME ?!

-Mione ,écoute c'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne….Commença Ron ,plus pâle que d'habitude.

-EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST DE LA TIENNE !!!SE N'EST PAS HARRY QUI M'A TROMPER !!S'écria de plus belle la jeune fille.

Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Pas qu'elle soit triste de se qu'il avait fait, cela faisait quelques semaines que rien allait plus dans leur couple. Non ,le fait est qu'elle aurait aimer qu'il lui dise pour qu'elle puisse rompre tout de suite. Or ,il la faisait cocue en faisant cela en secret ,et ça ,ça la mettait vraiment en pétard.

-JE T'ANNONCE OFFICIELLEMENT QUE JE CASSES , RON !!! J'EN EST MARRE DE TA DEBILERIE CONGENITALE ET DE TON AIR DE PARFAIT IDIOT !!

Ron devint soudainement tout rouge et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est pas cool pour un mec de se faire larguer, c'est moi qui devait casser en premier !

-Tu es vraiment con, Ron….Termina Hermione ,l'air courroucée.

Sur ceux, elle tourna les talons, laissant Ron en plan ,tout les regards des élèves de la cour braqués sur lui .Il baissa les yeux ,gené et en colère ,puis releva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son ami, toujours immobile.

-Hey ,Harry, ça te dit qu'on ailles…

-La fermes ,Ron…Tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup…Murmura Harry en s'éloignant.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait enfin larguer son idiot de copain. Elle était enfin libre !!Ils n'avaient été que trois mois ensembles ,et ça l'avait déjà lasser au bout de deux mois. Ces continuelles maladresses ,son manque de tact et son immense jalousie l'agaçait vraiment au plus haut point !Elle avait bien vue qu'il tournait autour de Parvati, mais comme elle se foutait de tout se qu'il faisait ,elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'ils avaient une véritable relation .La faire cocue était la seule chose qu'elle lui avait imposé de ne jamais faire. « Et bien ,si ça lui plait de passer pour le dernier des salauds dans toute l'école, il va être servi ! »Pensa-t-elle sournoisement. Elle traversa d'un pas rageur le couloir qui menait à la grande salle ,et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de chène. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention .Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Griffondors, plus précisement vers sa meilleur ami ,Ginny, qui accessoirement était la petit sœur de son imbécile d'ex petit -ami. Elle prit un air accablée, riant intérieurement .Lorsque Ginny la vit ,son visage refléta l'inquiétude. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, feignant de pleurer.

-Hermione ?!Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je…Je viens de rompre avec Ron !! Béguailla pathétiquement notre héroine.

-Quoi ?!Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama son amie.

-Je l'ai surprise avec une autre fille…Dans son dortoir !!...Il…

Hermione vit avec satisfaction le visage de la rousse se déforme de fureur .Après une légère tape dans le dos, elle se leva et marcha avec raideur vers la sortie .Harry la croisa dans le couloir, et fut surpris du regard glacial que sa petite amie lui lança .Il rejoignit Hermione à la table des Griffondors ,et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le dédaigna ,le regard fixé droit devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner le fait qu'il est prit le parti de Ron.

-….Herm' ?souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda rapidement :il se tortillait les mains, se qui signifiait chez lui un sincère repenti .Elle consentie enfin à lui faire face, ses yeux accusateurs fixant ceux coupables du garçon aux yeux verts .Elle ne pouvais pas restée longtemps en colère devant son visage tellement mignon et désolé. Elle soupira.

-Harry ,je n'apprécies pas du tout le fait que tu ne m'est rien dit. Même si Ron est ton meilleur ami ,tu aurait dû l'empêcher de me tromper ,ou tu aurait pu au moins me le dire ,pour m'éviter d'avoir l'image d'une cocue .Je penses que je pourrais te pardonner ,car tu es mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas te perdre comme je viens de perdre Ron. « Mais je penses que celui -là, je peux m'en remettre facilement… »Pensa-t-elle.

-Herm',je suis tellement désolé, tu peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux….Mais il m'avait fait promettre de rien te dire, il pensait bien que sa te ferait la peine…Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu parles !!Je suis pas du tout triste ! Je suis juste furax de son attitude !S'écria-t-elle.

Harry parut surpris. Hermione mis sa main sur son bras, lui souriant doucement. Le sourire que lui rendit son ami lui fit chaud au cœur :Elle allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie ,avec son meilleur ami et les études .Ron pourrais lui reparler lorsqu'elle sera calmée…Enfin ,peut-être….Soudain ,la voix de Ginny la fit sursauter avec Harry, qui tourna sans visage dans la direction de la grande porte. Les professeurs arrêtèrent de manger, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée, ainsi que les yeux de tous les élèves présents. Ron entra en catastrophe dans la grande salle ,se protégeant les mains d'une furie rousse. Ginny le frappait de toute ses forces ,le visage furieux. Hermione esquissa un sourire que le brun ne vit pas.

-RON !!!ESPECE…DE….CRETIN !!!

-Mais, Ginny pourquoi… ?Essaya-t-il de dire.

-TU ES UN BRISEUR DE CŒUR ! UN SALAUD ! HERMIONE NE TE MERITAIS PAS DE TOUTE FACON !!Continua-t-elle sans arrêter de le frapper partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Elle s'arrêta devant Hermione , les joues rouges, et se pencha en avant. Hermione fut prise au dépourvu.

-Hermione , je te prit d'accepter mes excuses pour mon stupide frère.

-Gin'…Commença la brune, touchée et embarrassée.

-ECOUTEZ TOUS !!!!Hurla Ginny en se tournant vers le reste de la salle. RONALD WEASLEY VIENT DE SE FAIRE SURPRENDRE AVEC UNE AUTRE FILLE QUE SA PETITE-COPINE , HERMIONE GRANGER !!!

Toute l'attention se reporta sur Ron. Il blémit devant les regards accusateurs et dédaigneux des élèves de Poufsouffle , de Serdaigle et de Griffondor .Les Serpentards , eux ,semblaient rire de la situation. Hermione se cacha le visage avec ses cheveux :elle avait voulu que Ron se retrouve dans cette situation mais elle ne pensais pas qu'elle allait se sentir aussi genée. Tout le monde se retourna alors vers elle, compatissant. Ginny ricana et pointa un doigts vers son frère.

-Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant que tu es un débile profond. Alors t'as intérrêt à te faire tout petit ses prochains jours !S' exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Ron grogna et rouge ,il s'installa à côté de Harry ,qui malgré son désaccord avec lui ,le prit en pitié et lui fit un sourire compatissant. Hermione l'ignora royalement et commença à manger le steak qu'il y avait dans son assiette .Ron, penaud, plongea dans son assiette et dévora deux fois plus que la normal ,se qui équivalait à trois repas normaux. Harry, quand à lui, discuta avec Hermione du devoir de potion qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain.

-Je penses que je vais aller à la bibliothèque après manger, dit Hermione .Il y a certains points que je n'arrives pas à éclaircir sur cette potion…..

-Désolé ,mais je pourrais pas t'accompagner ,j'ai entrainement de quidditch cet aprèm',et je ne peux pas reculer la séance, le match est dans deux jours, s'excusa Harry.

-Alors je te revoit en cours de métamorphose dans deux heures !Je files !

Elle avala son verre de jus de citrouille et fila vers la bibliothèque .Elle se remémora tout les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire : « la métamorphose, c'est fait ,les runes, c'est fait, il manque plus que la potion ! ».Elle arriva devant la porte de la bibliothèque et pénétra lentement sans faire de bruit dans la piève .Mme Pince lui jeta un rapide regard, puis se replongea dans sa lecture. Hermione était devenue une habituée et elle la savait sérieuse et silencieuse. Hermione s'installa à une table vide, déposa ses affaires et sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac .Elle inscrivit le titre de sa dissertation, et partit à la recherche du livre qui pourrait l'aider .Elle alla au rayon « potion d'oubli »et chercha du regard le livre qui lui serait utile. Elle passa en revu tout les livres ,et tomba enfin sur le livre qu'elle cherchait .Elle le prit et caressa la reliure noire et lisse, puis elle l'ouvrit .A sa grande surprise, une enveloppe tomba à ses pieds. Elle se baissa et la ramassa, le livre sous son bras. Une phrase écrite avec une écriture fine et penchée attira son regard.

-« A celui qui trouveras cette lettre. »Lut-elle.

Etonnée ,elle retourna à sa table, posa le livre à côté de sa plume et fixa la lettre .Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour savoir si elle pouvait faire se qu'elle allait faire .Avec lenteur, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Lorsque se fut fait ,elle sortie la feuille qui s'y trouvait et commença la lecture.

Cher(e) inconnu(e),

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais se que je fait ,je crois que je m'ennuie un peu.

Bref, toi qui a trouver la lettre, je souhaiterais faire de toi mon confident, mon ami anonyme .Les gens de mon entourage n'écoutent pas mes problèmes et souvent je me fait

passer pour se que je ne suis pas pour rester « dans le coup ».Les élèves des autres maison ne

me vois pas telle que je suis réellement, et ça commence à me peser. Je voudrais que cette

dernière année, quelqu'un puisses me connaître enfin telle que je suis….Répond -moi, je t'en

serait reconnaissante.

Signé : la veuve noire.

PS : Ce surnom me plais ,on me l'a un jour donnée alors que j'aimais les araignées…

Hermione revint à la réalité. Elle posa la lettre et respira un bon coup .L'auteur avait réellement besoin de soutien ,mais est-est ce du sien qu'elle devait en avoir ?Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne ,et pourtant, elle lui semblait familière…Si elle lui répondait ,qui lui dit que l'autre décidera de lui répondre ?Mais elle était tellement curieuse…Elle prit sa plume et prit du papier .Elle inscrivit quelques phrases, puis commença son travail de potion. Après une heure, elle replaça la lettre qu'elle avait écrite dans le livre et le rangea dans l'étagère .Elle hésita encore quelques instans , puis rangea ses affaires et partie. Elle marmonna tout le long du trajet jusqu'au cours de métamorphose : « …Bizarre , pourquoi j'ai… ».Elle vit Harry et couru à sa rencontre. Il l'accueillit chaleureusement, Ron un peu à l'écart. « Tant mieux »,pensa-t-elle avec un soupire .Le professeur Mc Gonnagall les fit entrer avec un sourire bienveillant et ils s'installèrent en silence dans la salle ,les pensées d'Hermione encore tournées vers cette mystérieuse lettre.

A cet instant ,une personne s'empara du livre et découvrit avec stupeur la lettre d'Hermione.

-Qui a bien pu répondre à ma lettre… ?

Fin du premier chapitre^^ ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !Laissez des commentaires !


End file.
